Someone
by Shin Willow
Summary: Someone is getting tired of a certain Scooby saving the world.


Author: Shin Willow. Inspired by my ever-endearing sibling, S.

Spoilers: Light Buffy season 1-4, specifically, The Gift and Grave.

Category: Drama

Rating: G

Author Notes: Based on an observation my sister made after watching, nay, studying every big Giles episode. She noticed how our favorite Watcher's face flinched when Xander suggested they kill Ben. I guess it kind of looked like Giles got the idea from Xand, but a case could be made Xander just happened to say something along the lines of what Giles was already thinking.

Summery: Someone's tired of a certain Scooby saving the world...

Losing count of how many times that miserable human filth has stood in the way of ultimate victory.

It's as though "Our Insipid Lord" has taken some sort of perverse pleasure in letting this... person perform these feats of wonder. I would ask if I didn't already know I'd be ignored. Ask why? Just why him?

Well, no more. No more from this boy. I will make certain of it. After his little triumph over the witch's mediocre attempt at scorched earth I cannot tolerate his interference any longer. He has to die.

He nearly made it under my radar, as it were. The first time he saves his precious world it was so very dramatic. Bringing the Slayer back from the brink of eternity. Irksome, yes, but hardly a bother. At least that stunted vampire was virtually useless. Though the spark in him began that night. Another thing I might attribute to the boy if I thought about it hard enough, I'm sure.

The second time was subtle. Such a small moment. The third was also dramatic, and probably the first time I should have seen him for the obstacle he'd become in the future. It re-energized him, convinced him he possessed some type of worth. As if human life were capable of such a state. The fourth made it obvious he was being guided. His involvement in thwarting the next event was harder to see than the others. A simple suggestion, seemingly innocuous and ruthless all at once. But I replayed that scene often, studied the Watcher's face and now I knew with certainty he had no intention of killing the host body holding the godling. Not until he mentioned it. Another small moment.

It is just safer this way. The odds will finally be in my favor; I see this now, with him gone. He's too anomalous... a dying breed. Unlike the Slayer, the witch--and I know she will return to the side of the angels, that one. Guilt, the greatest creation of his Lordship, has always made the most effective heroes--the Watcher, and soon even that vampire, can be replaced. The forces of good are quick to fill the vacuum those people leave, but not him. No one will replace him. Not for some time, if it does happen to occur.

And now is the time to strike. Now is when he's at his weakest. And no one will be the wiser. He may be the wonderful savior, but he has his flaws. They always do. Yet, his is very particular. An edge noble, and partly selfish. I have studied him. I paid attention to him very closely after the Accathla event, (And oh how I could taste success that day only to have it turned to airy nothing because of that boy! I nearly killed him then. Almost risked everything to descend and cut him down to a steaming pile of flesh. Lick the meat form his bones. And to think I thought the sight of that so-called vampire betraying the cause was upsetting! It was nothing compared to my rancor towards that human. Nothing!) and now is the time to take him and put him down for good. He hides so well; his allies will be mistaken when they discover his lifeless body. How much can one man take, after all? Before the darkness overcomes him? And who knows? It might break them. Pry their fists from around the hope they hold onto so desperately.

If it doesn't, so what? Killing Alexander Lavelle Harris is about more than fighting the good fight. For the first time in a long time I want a death for the revenge and not for the cause. I will receive pleasure from his demise, the sweetest pleasure…


End file.
